Wake me up inside
by MyDarkAngel030
Summary: It all begun when Fine and Rein's parents got into an argument, but they didn't expected that it would all end just that, and it has led through divorcement. But after that the twins was separated from each other, not hearing from one another. But another problem came in and made Fine realize something that made her life change from happiness to emptiness, can anyone save her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Den-chan here!, sorry if i didn't get much time to update my other stories, but don't worry i will update them as soon as i have free time! and this is another topic for my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the story here.

* * *

Chapter 1: Empty.

Will this emptiness can ever be refilled? Will this sad and loneliness life can ever be change?.

It started when Fine and Rein was little, on first the family relationship was fine and has a lot of fun. But that fun and happy moments didn't last longer.

For some small arguments between their mother and father, they didn't expected that it would all fall towards a divorcement.

And as so it was, Fine and Rein has been separated, Fine was with her Mother, while Rein was with her Father.

No connections, no sending letters, not even a single ring of a phone can you ever hear on the both separated house. And mostly away from each other.

But when months have passed. Fine's Mother suddenly fainted and was brought in to the hospital.

She explained what was going on during the days with her mother, but this question suddenly run throughly to Fine's mind.

"When your talking with your mother, is it clearly positive?... are all her answers are right on the topic your talking?..."

That is where the worried and doubt started.

In this past months, Fine noticed that her mother is not acting as the same as before, depressed, sad, and always has a drink (alcohol) on her side, always drinking a bottle a day.

Fine was waiting for the results. As the doctor came out from the emergency room, he gave me an envelope and she looked at him as he signed in to read it and walk away for some other patients.

She slowly pulled out the paper inside and slowly flipped it in front... Tears started to drip from Fine's red cheeks.

Her mother has a disease called Encephalitis, it's a brain disease or as you can call disorder.

Fine slowly sat down the chair and lowered her head and cried so hard, she covered her eyes with her hands.

_"What am i going to do now...?" _Fine cried as she finished reading the paper result.

And after the day... everything really did change.

Fine's mother got discharge out the hospital and was already in their house.

Her mother was still unconscious, as the doctor say "She's going to be asleep for a day".

She tightly hold up her mother's hands and cried hardly again.

_"Oka-sama..." _She sobbed as she reach out for a hug, and so was again she cried and cried.

But everything like before didn't last long, her mother has somehow turned above normal on her disease.

From that day on Fine haven't felt happy or haven't experience many fun things, even if she is hurt by her mother she still stands her side.

Because she knew that if she left her mother alone, she don't know what her mother will do to herself, and the worst is her mother has a disease on thinking or as you can call disease on the brain, she might attempt killing herself.

So instead Fine accepts those injuries and those pains, even if they go to an hospital they don't have much enough money, and her Father and Twin sister are nowhere to be found or contact. But even so she thought to herself that even her Father wont help her own wife because of the divorcement.

She went through part time jobs, after school.

Fine doesn't have many friends since elementary, but now she is entering as 1st year Highschool this year, she will never change, because she won't change until her mother has recovered.

Smiling is not Fine's type anymore, but those cold eyes she have.

She has learn to fight for herself to make her mother's operation a success no matter what.

These coldness and emptiness has begun through that day.

But can someone change Fine's life? will she have friends and finally smile like before?

_"I won't trust anyone anymore... because of that it all led to this..."._

**(AN: Hey guys! sorry if the chapter's too short for you, it's just a trailer, Thank you for reading!, please leave a comment, Thank you very much *bows*).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Empty II

Fine woke up early in the morning. Her new school year begins today, she comb her hair and headed to the bathroom to change her clothes into her new uniform.

As Fine stared at herself in the mirror, she can see big changes about her, and how she looks like.

She went downstairs and headed to her Mother's room, again she showed a sad face and mostly worried face. She was glad that the uniform was long and able to cover the wounds she have. Especially in her upper-right arm.

_"I'm off..."_ Fine whispered and kissed her sleeping Mother on the cheeks and headed out quietly, now a days her Mother has started feeling better.

But her mind was still mixed up.

Fine waited for the bus to arrive, she calmly stared at the blue sky and fluffy clouds, and how the birds fly happily along with it's friends.

She never had friends before, even now.

*Beep, beep*

Fine was snapped out when she heard the bus signal, she ride and headed to an vacant seat, her favorite spot is right next to a window where she can stare out the beautiful surroundings and can feel the cold breeze of the air.

But somehow something was missing... and yes it was her... cheerful smile.

Fine has tried to smile once, but she can't do it anymore. She can't put herself to smile like before, because once she smiled she always remembered about her Mother.

She just applied into a new job called 'Maid cafe'

Her manager was named Mio Kanami, Fine was happy that her manager is kind and caring.

And finally Fine reached her school, it was an academy for rich boys and girls. She didn't have money but instead she took an exam where she passed and now studying here for like scholar.

She headed inside and went to the class board where she searched her name. But before that she heard a loud screaming voice coming form the front gate.

"KYAAA BRIGHT-SAMA!, SHADE-SAMA!"

Fine just ignored it and continued on searching her name, and finally she spotted it.

'Fine Kiori = Class Spiral'

But something caught Fine's eyes that made her eyes widened, 'Rein Kiori'.

But Fine just ignored it again. She can feel the pain in her arm again, the wound was still fresh so it would really hurt so bad.

She headed up stairs and entered her assign classroom, and when she entered all the attention drew over her which she just ignored.

A certain girl with a sea-blue eyes stood and said "Fine?...".

Fine stared at the girl who just called her name, she look just a like her but with different color hair and eyes.

She stared at her like she's a stranger, and finally she just passed through her.

A loud noise coming from the door entered where in two boys came in who named Shade and Bright.

"FINE!" The girl muttered again which made all the attention drew to Fine and the girl.

"Do you need something?..." Fine asked coldly which made the girl flinched.

"Fine! It's me your twin sister Rein!" She continued. But Fine stayed emotionless.

"I see..." All she answered and headed to the back seat.

"Rein, Is something wrong?" A boy with blond hair asked walk towards her along with a boy with a dark purple and light Amethyst eyes.

Bright and Shade's eyes widened when they saw Rein... she was crying.

"Hey! what did you do to her?" Bright asked rudely as he went towards Fine.

She just ignored it and continued on reading the book she was reading.

"Oi! Bright's talking to you!" Shade demanded as Fine's left eye twitched in irritated. So she stood up stumbling the her table and looked at the three with a furious eyes which made the whole class flinch.

"Will you please be quiet?" Fine ask irritatedly.

"I'm asking you what did you do to-" Bright was trailed off when Rein spoke.

"Fine, please don't ignore me, and forgive me and Dad" Rein begged as Fine stated quiet, and so is the whole class.

"Well now... Rein do you have any idea what is happening to Mom?" Fine ask with the same cold voice.

"Mom..? What happened to Mom?!" Rein cried.

"See... you don't even know what is happening to Mom right now..." Fine paused as she pulled up her sleeve on her right-upper arm and showed something to them which made shock.

It was a big wound, a slice cut.

"What...happened?" Rein ask again which made Fine smirk and answered "You don't need to know"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What made you this cold?

It was already lunch time. Every students from every class was heading towards the cafeteria. But Fine didn't headed towards there, she went to the place she always eats her lunch.

She doesn't want to eat with anyone, she wants so spend her time alone. Her mind was just full of thoughts, driven off by the problems, and mostly another problem came in.

It feels like she will break apart. Confusion, decisions, conflict. All of those feelings were mixed up, so no doubt she wants to spend her time alone.

_"It's useless..._" She muttered at herself as she looked at the lunch box she was holding.

_"No matter how many times..."_ She added sadly, she split the chopsticks apart and begun on eating. Fine make her own lunch to eat.

"Fine...?" A voice called as Fine didn't bothered to turn around and see who it was.

"What do you want?" Fine ask coldly and bluntly, as she set down her lunch box and waited for the voice to answer again.

"Please... Fine forgive me and Dad for all the things we neglect to take full responsibility" The pain has sharpen once again in her heart. She hated to heard those kind of words.

She felt like the world she's living in was all fake. Fake smiles, fake laughters, fake fun memories.

"I'm sorry huh?" Fine mocked with an irritated tone, she stood up and faced Rein with a furious and with the same scary eyes.

Her aura has begun to change and the more you look at Fine's face and that creepy smirk. You will immediately have a goose bumps.

She looks like she's broken apart. But you can't tell since the eyes she's showing was dignified with hatred and sadness.

"Why don't you say those words right in front of Mom?" The voice has slowly grew deeper and louder.

Rein's legs was trembling. She's not the Fine she knew when they were little, she was not the twin sister she had before.

And finally Rein fell from her bottom, but the trembling didn't stop. It just get worst, her whole body was beginning to shake too, and so was her eyes. She was too scared... to afraid.

Is she the Fine she was looking for?... Those doubts and thoughts remained in her mind as the silent between them didn't stopped.

"What's wrong Rein? This is only the first level I'm showing you so why are you so afraid?... Ah! I know your not that mentally prepared so that means your not ready to see what Mother has become... **Thanks to the both of you, ne?**" The more she listen to Fine's voice, she felt like she was being devoured slowly.**  
**

She was speechless. Her body didn't stopped on shaking, what has Fine become? She looked so broken, and full of mixed feelings.

Fine left without saying another word.

During the time of the second period, Rein didn't took her eyes off of Fine. Maybe it was just an illusion. She must have saw an illusion earlier. She forced herself to believe that.

It was their P.E on the next subject. And they were teams up.

Fine was on team E while Rein was on team F, She and Bright was on the Team P.

"Alright everyone! Today were gonna have a contest in each groups! so you need to do your best to fight for your team" The teacher announced as all the students started yell with excitement.

"First stage! Basketball!" A ring of a bell sign as the game has begun.

"Team P Vs Team Q"

'Member list (Team Q): Auler, Kidori, Mimo, Piel, Solo, Kiyu-pyu, Amoto, Riu'

Member list (Team P): Altezza, Bright, Shade, Ukimo, Pomy, Uriel, Domi, Yuji'

**(AN: Hey guys! just for note the names that are on the list... some of it is just the names I thought of so just focused on the main crew/Characters)**

Since Shade was good at shooting and also a three pointer. He was the ace of the team while he was supported by Bright who was good at passing (Just like KUROKO NO BASKETBALL XD!).

The game took a little long time since Auler was on the other team. He was the ace and also good at shooting.

**"Team P = 58, Team Q = 55"**

"Team P Wins!"

Excitement has started to spread around as the game has begun to get more exciting.

"Good Game Dude!" Auler said as he take up for a high five.

"Geez! 3 points apart... Ahahaha Congrats by the way" Solo hissed as they laughed in joyful. As Fine stared at them with a observing look.

She used to smile like that before... but it seems like-

"Team E! Please get ready your next!" Fine was caught off again as the MC interrupted her thoughts.

"So Fine! What's the plan?" A girl with a red-orange hair asked as Fine grinned (Not smiling actually).

"What do you mean by 'Plan'? I'm not the leader" Fine replied as she stared at her team with a questioning look.

"Come on Fine! Your our Ace since you good in this than all of us" Another voice squeaked as he was named Tio and the Red-orange girl was named Lione.

"Alright... well then..." As Fine explained the plan..

**"Team E Vs Team A"**

"Member list (Team A): Lony, Akura, Kimura, Wally, Touku, Touru, Mirlo, Lian"

"Member list (Team E): Fine, Lione, Tio, Nuro, Miko, Viet, Yuoko, Sara"

Giving too much attention. Fine's way of shooting is too different from the others. But intensely she has a great speed on stealing the ball and strategy to pass through a defense.

She can jump high too... "Seems like her body is used to this activity" Lion giggled as they already saw that the time is about to time out.

They were playing about an hour since the opponent they have is a bit tough. Mirlo was a good runner and passer so it can be challenging.

*TING* As the bell ring, both team was eager to know who won. But not too exciting for Fine.

**"Team E = 67 points, Team A = 62 points"**

"Team E Wins!"

Fine's team headed towards her and hugged her tightly. Even though she's relieved... She just can't smile anymore... More likely she forgot how to smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: What made you this cold (Part II)

*Throb, throb*

Fine clench her fist as she wobble around while she walks. The wound from her arm is starting to re-open, it just healed but, during the basketball challenge Fine couldn't help but to do some moves that might cause her wound to open.

But she know she can't let her teams feel down.

As Fine's vision started to blurred she was panting at the same time. She looked at her own arm and without noticing it was already bleeding up, she didn't gave up and continued on walking, she was almost there at the classroom. But the bleeding just wont stop and caused her to sit down for a while.

It's really hard to accept that Fine is taking the pain all by herself. Well it's not that she wanted this to happen, it's just that. She's the only one who can calm her Mother.

_"It...Hurts..." _Fine mumbled to her mind weakly, the next game is about to start. Her team mates are probably searching for her by now.

Fine stood up again and continued on walking towards her classroom, she slammed the door opened and searched for her bag. She brought a bandage with her since she knew that this would happened.

If she go to the infirmary she know that she is needed to rest since the doctor will insist her to stay put and rest.

She was done bandaging her wound, she took out her handkerchief and wiped some bloods that was ripped on her arm, and she also took out the extra T-shirt since the T-shirt she was wearing was already covered in blood.

Fine quickly headed out towards the bathroom and dressed herself up, she putted the T-shirt she took off. And putted into the plastic she bought.

After that she run out and headed back to the classroom and putted the plastic inside her bag and headed out of the classroom. And your guess was right, she was heading to the gymnasium to continue on playing basketball, even though she's in pain. Her expression was still the same, she double bandage her wound so that it won't re-open too much.

She saw the chart**: **"**Team P Vs Team E"**

Member list (Team P): Altezza, Bright, Shade, Ukimo, Pomy, Uriel, Domi, Yuji.

Member list (Team E): Fine, Lione, Tio, Nuro, Miko, Viet, Yuoko, Sara.

_"I... still have some energy to shoot for some points, and after that. I will take a rest. _" Fine calculated the strategy that she will do onwards.

She knew that the battle will be tougher since the **Team P **has an Ace, and first of all his a sportsman like Fine. His body was used on playing sports, And Fine was talking about Shade.

She twitched as she felt that her vision was starting to blurred out again, probably the effects that she didn't treat her wounds properly.

"All right! **Team P **and **Team E, **please line up! The game is about to start" The coach said as Fine's team and also the other team lined up.

The line's order was like this:

**A - L  
**

**B - T**

**U - V**

**D - N**

**S - F**

**Y - S**

**P - M**

**U - Y**

( The letters is based on the first letter of the names of both teams, for example S - F, _**S = Shade F = Fine and this sign '-' means that Fine is directed to Shade.) **_

_***PRRIIIIITTTT* **_

And as the whistle blows, both teams started to move on their own positions, the ball was on Team P so basically it was passed on Shade, their ace.

And Fine was on guard while Shade is trying to get through her guard. She was fast that she was able to catch up with him, and she didn't waste any time and steal the ball from his hands.

But as soon as she made a move, she didn't noticed that she was block by three opponents.

"Three blocks?!" Some students yelled out in surprise, Fine just dribble the ball and bounced it towards Lione. Even though her boy was not that fully support since she have a wound, she unbelievably escaped the three blocks in one blink.

But yet her body was already trembling and her vision was starting to blurred again. And that means a sign that she needs to take out for a rest.

She looked at the boar to see the scores **'Team P = 68, Team E = 74' **

She grinned her teeth, _"Out of calculation!" _She muttered to herself as she continued on panting and her eyes was slowly closing, but she forced herself to stay strong since this is only 1 game.

She run towards the ring and waited for Lione to past the ball to her. But as she observed, Team P's defense is too strong for them to handle, but that is not the day for Fine to gave up. She run towards Lione and signaled her to pass the ball. But she miscalculated again... Shade stole it before it can bounce to her.

"Tch.." Fine hissed irritatedly, she was already at her limit and her vision was starting to blurred even worst.

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

*_PRRIIIIITTT*_

The sound of the whistle made Fine's knees weaken, she can't hear the voices clearly anymore. And before she passed out she looked at the board **"Team P= 76, Team E = 77" **

She fell down to the ground, she felt that the blood on her arms was spreading out.

"FINE?!" She looked at the voices who were running towards her.

"Hang...We'll...Help...the" The voices was muffled that she can't understand the words anymore, until she felt that her eyes was heavy and was convincing herself to close her eyes to rest.

She can't sleep peacefully in their house, because she was afraid that. If she let her guard down, her Mother could've have killed her and herself too. The disease was already spreading, but she doesn't have much time either.

Fine felt tears dripping on her cheeks, and as she opened her eyes. She saw Rein.. crying.

"Fine! Please hang in there!..,. Please" Rein cried out as Fine chuckled.

"Even.. thought, I've said mean things to... you,... you can still cry for me?..." Fine's voice was indeed cold, Rein noticed that. Day by day Fine was getting colder and colder to everyone, like she was trying to distant herself from the others.

"Of course! Even if you hurt me and say mean things to me! Your still my Twin sister!" Panicking voice were around them, Fine once again took a deep breath and said "Rein... Please...Help...M..om" Fine fainted due to her wound, and on time she was brought in the hospital in time.

And everything from their school was already settled down. But in the hospital Rein was with her Father, she was crying. The both of them doesn't have any idea what was going on with their family.

The doctor came out and said "The wound from her arm is quite deep and due to that some blood from her was loss. And to our case, lack of sleep and malnutrition is the result" Truth's eyes widened.

How did all of this turned out this way?

"Uhm... Excuse me to ask this but... Are you Fine-san's Father?" The Doctor suddenly asked which made Truth and Rein flinch in surprise.

"Yes... Uhm... how do you know my Daughter's name? This is probably her first time in this hospital." Truth ask back.

"No, actually she comes here all the time, along with her Mother." Their eyes widened, did they heard it right? Her 'Mother'?

"Uhm... What do you mean? Is my Mother sick?" Rein asked as the aura got intense than before.

"Actually it's a disease... A brain disease, when you talk to her mentally, her answers are not in the topic and I know this is not my business but... Every time your daughter came here for a visit along with her Mother, some of her body was covered with wounds, I'm asking what happened but, all she do is dodge the question... her Mother's Encephalitis disorder is needed to be operated right away before it gets worse. And for the mean time your daughter will be sleeping for 3-4 days until her body is fully recovered, well then if you'll excuse me..."

Truth and Rein couldn't believed on what they heard, Brain disorder was the words that was left in their minds.

"Otou-sama, we need to help Mom right away! Before... Before..." Truth patted her daughters head as he smiled warmly.

"Yes, we will. And were gonna fix this mess, I mean me and your Mother's mess." Truth and Rein entered the room where Fine was kept in. But sadness was still spotted in Fine's sleeping face. Can the big hole in her heart be healed up? They know that they cannot be forgiven easily, because Fine suffered... Suffered all these years, she took the pain, sacrifice. And the important thing was she gave up on her own happiness.

**(Hello everyone! Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you like it! And this story is pretty much dull, but please leave a comment! Thank you and have a good day.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Solution

Rein and her father left the hospital and let Shade and Bright accompany Fine while their gone. Surely they noticed that Fine hasn't forgave them that easily.

As the two of them stepped out of the car, they saw the same house when the family was still happy. But this time the color of the house has gotten older and looks like nobody's living at their house.

It became dark and dull. And once you entered the front gate, the handle of the gate was full of rust. Before entering the two of them rolled their eyes all over the place.

There was a big changes, the grass has grown quite long. There are dry flowers scattered around.

They slowly walked towards the door and knocked. But before knocking they noticed that the door was already open.

Firstly Truth peeked inside to observe if Elsa was around. But sadly he can't see anything since it was dark.

The floor has big holes on it and some pictures was destroyed and was scratched apart.

It looks like a hunted house now. But they didn't let that thought go over them since they knew that it was their fault to begin with.

"Fine..? Are...You...Home?" The both of them flinched when they heard a voice greeted.

"El..sa?" Truth slowly called out as they heard a loud noise came in to the living room. So they didn't waste any time and hurriedly ran inside.

"Elsa?! Is something-" Truth didn't continued as he saw her laying on the floor holding a knife in her hands. And on the left side there was a picture of Fine, the two of them covered their mouth when they saw how Elsa striked the knife through Fine's image.

"Fine..I'm hungry..." The creepiness send out a nerves down their spines. All they can say was : Who is she? Where's Elsa?

Yes. They can't believe that Elsa herself was standing right in front of them.

They noticed her stood up and face them. Her hair was a messed and her clothes was surely torn apart.

"Fine! You have...A visitor!" She yelled as their eyes widened.

"Elsa? Don't you recognize us?" Truth weakly asked as her vision was not that clear. There was a saliva drooling down her mouth. Her eyes was deep red.

"Who are you?! What have you done to my Fine?!" And out of nowhere, Truth only noticed her right in front of him when he felt the wound that was curve on his right cheeks.

Elsa crazily drew the knife in the right side of his cheeks, gladly he was able to dodge it. But there's still blood dripping down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FINE?!" Everything was getting out of control. Rein couldn't take it anymore, so Truth used the only method to let her sleep.

He kicked her at the stomach and hit her that causes her to lost conscious.

This was the only way, they have to do it before both of their heads are on the ground without them noticing it.

"Rein...Don't worry, everything will be alright." Truth hugged Rein tightly as he maintain himself from sheding tears.

"W-why...Did...Mom turned..." SHe can't continue her words, more like she doesn't want to continue on.

"SShhh, it's alright, it's alright..." He patted her back slowly.

Both of them felt guilty and ashamed...Truth was thinking about any solutions that can end this tragedy.

After that, Truth carried Elsa all the way the same hospital where Fine was sleeping in. They were hoping that before Fine woke up Elsa is all better now.

They missed how bright Fine smiles, how she continuously laugh at you.

Rein on the other side, fell asleep. Night came but Truth was still awake. He can't sleep, now's not the time since every time he closed his eyes. The flashback of how Elsa looks when they rescued her at their old home.

He can't believe that Elsa turned out like that. But he also admitted that he was the one who made her change like that.

_"If only I didn't left...Everything will be the same..." _He sadly spoke. Yes, he was the one whose at fault. But He didn't expected this would happen.

Truth called out for a nurse and ordered her to fetch for Bright. And once the nurse take it's leave, Bright immediately arrived, he stood up slowly as he leaned Rein's head into Bright's lap.

"Sorry for the bother Bright but, could you watch the two of them while I go check in Fine's condition?" Truth apologized for he bother. But Bright didn't let him get it, he knows that, Fine and Rein's family is still scattered apart. So there's nothing they can do but to support them.

The room was only on the other side which was 4 room apart.

He run-walked towards Fine's room, and once he entered. There was nothing but silence. Truth saw Shade on the right side of the bed, his still awake like he and Bright was.

"Shade...how's Fine's condition?" He didn't let Shade notice the sadness of his voice.

"She's fine, Truth-sama. She still needs a lot of sleep." He exclaimed as he broke his gaze to Fine and engage it to Truth.

He walked towards Fine and he slightly touched her forehead and take a look at her arms. His predict was right, she was covered in slice marks. And far more did he noticed that there was a big one on her right arm.

"Fine..." Tears was beginning to shed, Shade immediately stood up and let Truth leaned on him.

"This...This is all my fault." Truth cried through those sobs. His feeling very weak and lifeless.

"Truth-sama. Blaming yourself wont make Fine happy, even though I only met her a few days ago. She took my interest on her. At first I thought that she was a loner type, but when I heard that she was Rein's twin sister. I can't help but feel...interest." Shade confessed which made Truth stopped.

"Shade, did you just confessed? If your going through my daughter you have to go through me!" The pressure changed from cold to warm.

Shade can't helped but chuckled.

"Yes, yes. I know, but don't tell this to your daughter yet. She might get flustered around me. And please don't be so overprotected 'Otou-sama'. I won't hurt your daughter." Shade teased which made Truth's expression changed.

"You're really a hard one huh?" Truth striked back.

"And Truth-sama is a hot headed one." Shade chuckled again.

After that talking and babbling things. They decided to have some rest, Truth went back to Elsa's room and let Shade, And Bright. Occupied Fine.

They locked the doors and headed to their resting areas.

The hospital they were staying on is full of secure systems. Guards, traps on the backside, intruder alert alarm. SUrely if your a bad guy. You won't escape this hospital alive and with your bones together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, hey, hey Everyone! I'm back once again! Uwaahh! Summer vacation is near, though I'm still busy during those days, but hey. I'll keep up the updates! Mwah! Love you all! Thank you for the reviews! It really cheers me up!**

**Den-chan only owns the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: You won't get what you want!**

They felt relieve, glad, happy and finally, over joyed. The two of them are safe and is away of harm, during the operation for Elsa. The doctor suggested for Truth to stay right beside her so she'll have a sense in reality.

He was nervous all those time, they were praying and hoping that Elsa will be alright...And thank Goodness...She was saved as early as the doctor suggested.

The doctor said that she'll wake up tomorrow since the medicine is not that strong.

"Dad!" Rein happily crossed her arms towards her father who was happy too.

They can't believe that their going to be together again.

But even so, they knew that the two of them won't be forgiven that easily, but, they also thought that, if their a real family. Then there's no way that her own wife and daughter can ever forgive them.

He was longing to hug, kiss and feel her wife. While Rein was excited, and so happy about being with her twin sister once again.

She promised that she'll make it up to her just to forgive her.

"Dad! Dad! I'm so glad! The two of them..." Rein couldn't stop her tears from falling down her cheeks, and that was also the same for Truth who was over joyed!

Shade and his friends couldn't stop their tears either...Just look how happy they are...How their smiles reach their eyes...Those smiles that brings a bright future.

"I know Rein...And like we planned were gonna do _anything _just for us to be forgiven," He sobbed as Rein chuckled.

Today is quite a fascinating and exciting day for the family to be together once again.

They wished that there won't be anymore distractions while their family is re-bonding once again.

Right now, Shade, Truth, Rein and Bright are outside Fine's and Elsa's room which are sided to one another.

But, when Rein entered in Fine's room...She can see Fine who was laying unconsciously in the bed.

She hurriedly went outside and stammered that Fine was missing.

Another bad feeling came in their nerves...They ran towards Elsa's room and gladly spotted her in her own bed.

But that didn't end the case here.

Who kidnapped Fine and what was the reason?

"Dad! What are we gonna do?! How about we ask the guards?!" Rein was indeed panicking and was walking back and forward.

"Rein, calm down! Shade and Bright are already asking that!" Truth managed to calm Rein down but her body was still tensed up.

And by the time Shade and Bright came back, they have a details with them.

"So! Where's the passage way?!" Rein got intense and yelled out as an order.

"Calm down! We talk to a guard and he said that a young lady with brown long and curly hair was pushing a wheelchair with a pink headed girl on it-" Before they can continue, Truth clenched his fists and slammed the table angrily.

His eyes was indeed burning up from anger, furious and at the same time irritated, Shade, Bright and Rein was shock about his actions.

"D-dad! What's wrong?" Rein asked worriedly as Truth snapped out and realized that he just lost his senses.

"Sorry...I just remembered someone whose very irritating," He sat down from his seat and crossed his arms.

"By you said 'someone' means that you know who took Fine?" Shade added as Truth stayed in his position and didn't react.

"Yes, I know her. She's my Aunt...And she's selfish, why? Because she's rolling my life in her ways! She wants me to be obedient and let her control me like a puppet! She's not against me and Elsa's marriage but, when she heard about our divorcement, she wants to take Fine in and let her live a normal life like the other children." There's a hint of deep tone on every word and especially on the part where he said 'my aunt'.

"What?! You mean Aunt Velarie?!" Rein quarrel out loud that only made Truth nod.

"So do you know where she took fine to?" Truth nodded once again.

"In her mansion...But, it won't be that easy to get through, her guards are like her puppets which she can control through her desire, she's an insane woman with no husband, though to say but, she was pregnant by her husband...But due to an accident, she was the only one who survived while her husband died and her child got aborted." Sadness was spotted on his eyes, but it went back from being furious and angry.

"Okay let's plan this out!" Shade suggested as Truth nodded.

"But, before that. Who'll watch Mom?" Rein asked as Truth spoke, "It's going to be Rein, Aunt Maria, Jake, And Aunt Vanellope." Rein frowned.

"Dear this is for the best, what if you get in trouble too? It will only make the situation worse." Rein flinch as she thought that her Father has a point, so Obediently, she called her two Aunty and her uncle Jake to accompany her and her mom.

While Shade, Truth and Bright, planned out their -going-in-the-mansion operation.

But they calculated that it will take 2 days until they get to Velarie's Mansion.

And so, they continued their planned process.

_'Don't worry Fine...We'll bring you back no matter what!'_

**(Everyone...Once again I want to apologize for a very short chapter ._., but don't worry I'll try my best to keep the coming chapters longer than this one :), Thank you for the support and leave a comment)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Hello everyone! I have a good news and a bad news. So I've decided to remove my story 'Tears are memories'. Actually I accidentally revealed the idea when I published the original story 'My one and only butler'. But when I removed the second one-shot, I realized that many of you have already read it, so I'm afraid that it'll run over with the same idea as the 'Tears are memories' I'm sorry about that. And the good news is, the new 'Distinct Pieces part II' will soon be publish, although I need to finish some stories so I'll be able to focus on that story. I'm very sorry for the confusing decision, but I'm sure you all understand, what I'm trying to say ^^)**

**Don't own the anime**

**0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0==0===0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0==0===0===0**

**Chapter 7: **Retrieve her back!

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a very weird and unfamiliar place. Many picture frames that I have never seen before, furniture that I'm not familiar with. I was merely in the verge of panic when a picture caught my red ruby eyes. And yes, it was me, Rein, Dad and Mom. All together with a joyful smile. But then, I realize that there was a women who was standing beside me. I don't know who she is, but. I got the feeling that I know her.

From the moment I doze off, the events that just happened regained once again in my memory. I stood up forcefully and looked around.

**"CLANK***

I stopped moving when I heard that weird clanking sound, but when I stopped moving the sound stops too. But when I raise my hand, I saw chains gathering around my wrist but not only that, there were also chains in my feet. My eyes was beginning to tremble and so was my body. My eyes widened when a flashback flashed out of my mind...It was dark, and a miserable memory. Pain, suffering, screaming crying-...And without knowing it, I was really screaming in reality.

"What...Is this?" I stammered as my voice shaken, my head started to hurt and my heart started beating faster, I'm confused that I don't know what's going on anymore. From the side of that flashback, I saw a girl...And a women, in...a dark room.

The women was spanking and using a whip on the girl who was yelling 'It hurts! I've had enough! Mom! Dad!', she was helplessly crying, pitifully screaming as the women showed no mercy and hit her with the whip even harder and more impacted, blood started to drew and spread as the girl pant lifelessly.

And when the image came clearer...The girl...was...me.

"AHHHHHHH!STOP IT!" I yelled out like I was insane as the image of the women came clearer...My eyes widened as the women appeared to be the same person on that picture..Standing beside me. Her face was twisted and so was her personality, she's insane like a mad dog. I can see how she enjoys whipping me alive and at the same time, she entered me to hell.

I covered my head since it hurts! Like my head is cracking up! Now...I realize, How could I forget this kind of past? Where I experience hell, pain, suffering at a young age? Not to mention that I have experienced it again...Where Mom went...Outburst.

***SNAP***

The flashback disappeared and I was once again alert of reality, I remembered Mom! Oh yeah! How is Mom? And where exactly am I?

"Oh my, my Fine has awakened!" I looked at the voice direction immediately as I heard a clasping hands.

I glared at her...To see that it was...Aunt Velarie, the women who showed no mercy and let me live like I was dying. Hah, now that I regained that memory. I won't be forgiving her this easily. She was the whole reason why Mom and Dad divorced and she's the whole reason why Mom turned out like that. She's a insane monster who reveals in a humans body.

I gritted my teeth and stared at her intensely.

"What do you want from me?" I rudely asked as she smirked and laugh at the same time. Seriously, this women needs to be send to a mental hospital right away. But, before that. I should find a way to break free from these chains, she will do something to me and I guarantee it...After all, she's a twisted women who lost her only daughter who coincidentally looked a lot like me.

"What do I want, you ask?" she nipped her pointer finger and even disgustingly licked it in front of me. My legs are trembling and sweats started dropping beside my cheeks. I hate to admit but, I'm scared of her ever since I was little.

"I want to love you...My only daughter, come here and let Mom hug you." I struggled from the chains as I saw her expression changed. It turned more twisted and scary, and far more than that she was drooling! She walked forward to me as I continued on struggling...Please...Someone help me!

**0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0====0===0==0===0===0==0===0===0===0**

"Are we almost there?" Shade asked as the three of them kept running in the middle of the forest.

"Yes, were almost there. We need to hurry before that women do something to my daughter," Truth replied as he bit his lower lip, he was having goose bumps which sends that something bad is about to happen.

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Bright and Shade asked at the same time as Truth glance at their direction, he stared at those honest and worried eyes. So he took a deep breath and decided to tell them Fine's past.

"Actually, Aunt Velerie had a daughter." The two of them looked at each other in confusion.

"But...You said earlier that her husband died because of an accident and her child was aborted." Shade stated as he nodded. Truth knows everything about Fine's past more than anyone else. But, he made a mistake.

"Yes, that is true. But she remarried a rich man who proposed to her. She fell in love like before, and made birth to a new baby girl, with pinkish hair and red ruby eyes. She was able to enjoy her life with her new husband and daughter compare to her sad and dark past, but then...Another misfortune came. Her husband died due to drinking drugs and her daughter who was 5 years old grew out to be weak. Her daughter has a weak heart and she has a limited days left...She felt hopeless and full of bad luck, and so, when her daughter reached the day...She turned insane and crazy. And sad to say but..." he paused, and he was hesitating to tell them about it. But he knows that it would be selfish to keep it all for himself and besides. They might help Fine to regain her true self again.

"But?" the two of them trailed out in unison as Truth nodded.

"Sad to say that her daughter...Looks a lot like Fine." shock and surprised expression was spotted on their face.

"W...hat? If Fine looks a lot like her daughter, then why would she do something bad to her?" Bright asked as the farther explanation was getting more and more confusing.

"Like I said, she's twisted and turned insane." Truth rephrased as the three of them hurried onto the mansion. And yes, their at the back where guards are out.

"Hurry!" He yelled out as they barged in the back door and headed to every room they find open.

"Their all locked!" Shade and Bright nervously yelled as Truth point upstairs.

"Hurry! The upstairs is our only chance! Search every room with an open light!" he commanded as the three of them started twisting every doors knobs.

**0===0===0===0====0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0===0==0====0===0==0====0===0====0===0===0====0**

***Tack, tack, tack***

I bit my lip which resulted it to bleed as I kept the pain inside. This women is torturing me again like what she did in the past! Every part of my body was being whipped. And I'm losing too much blood! Damn, I can't break free from this chains!

"Veny, my dear. Do you miss Mom?" I don't understand what she's saying. She must be mistaking me as her daughter, Dad did mention to me that her daughter's name was Veny.

"You really are...Insane." I manage to spoke out as she stopped whipping me and curved a creepy smile on her lips.

"What-Did-you-say? I'm not insane my dear, it's just that. I'm so happy to see you that I can't resist this excitement," and after finishing her words, she started whipping me again. But this time with spikes which strikes in my skin and peal it off...I can only bit my lip and close my eyes. Since I don't want to see her face and it will surely give me a nightmare.

I know what she's trying to do...She's trying to...break me, like she is right now.

***Tack, tack...Drip, drip***

I was losing my conscious, and my vision was turning blurry. Not...Good...I'm losing too much blood.

***SLAM!***

To my surprise, my sleepiness disappeared when the door slammed open. Before I can analyze who it was, my tears acted before me and started dripping down.

"FINE!" Dad...it was Dad! He yelled my name as Shade and Bright stopped her from whipping me and dad took out a metal to break these chains.

"Dad..." I huffed, I lost too much blood so I can't guarantee how long I'll be able to keep up with his explaining.

"Dad...Will you explain, everything to me?" I pleaded as he looked worried, he noticed that blood was spreading out of my body non stop, I glance at Shade and Bright's direction...They...Putted that women to...Sleep.

"Before that...We need to send you to hospital!" He was about to carry me up when I tug him down, Shade and Bright joined by our side and tied that women with the chain Dad broke.

"Dad...Explain...it to me...Besides...I don't know, if I'll make it there or not...So just to be sure...Tell me everything...So even if I live or die, I won't leave any regrets..." His eye brow knit up together as he ordered Bright and Shade to call an ambulance...Don't worry...I'll survive for another one hour.

"Alright, there was a whole reason why Mom and I got divorce and it was my mistake...When I learned the truth that Aunt has lost herself mentally, I immediately cut off every connections from her since I know that her daughter looks a lot like you, and of course. Many bad things happened to her life, but one time when we went to the amusement park together, I didn't knew that she was following us, and of course you were so young that you're not alerted of everything. When I my guard was down, she kidnapped you and brought you to her base near the amusement park, and of course every secret base of hers. I know it because I investigated it. And as I notice your memories are back right? And so, after she tortured you, I immediately called the police and brought you to a near hospital...And that's were my mistake started...I requested the doctor to input a medicine to you which results for you to forget everything...And yes, an amnesia. But it was putted in a medicine. Of course the doctor was against the idea at first, but when I explained things about you to him, he gave up and agreed with me that if I let that memory be part of your daily life, you might grow up broken and will be like your Aunt...And when the operation was done, I told everything to your mother...She was shocked and sad, that she was against that idea...And there, our argument went bigger and turned in the way of Divorcement, but, after the divorcement you grew with the same memory as your Aunt did to you...But this time it was your Mom. So that's my mistake...I hope you'll forgive me," I held out my hand and reach for his cheeks.

"I...have forgiven...you already...At the time...You help...me and Mother...So let's forget about it...past...i..s past...So...how's mom condition?" I was able to stabilize my speech so Dad can understand it somehow.

"She's alright, now Fine, We can be together as one big happy family again! We'll be united again!" I can feel his tears and so...I smiled. I finally remembered how to smile...

***Sound of the ambulance***

"Fine...?" Truth called out as he held her hands ...Which was cold as an ice.

"Father? What's wrong?!" Shade called out worriedly...The troops of the ambulance was heading at them but...he saw something...sad.

"FINE?! FINE! WAKE UP! OPEN...YOUR EYES!" He yelled out as tears started falling out...He saw her face pale and on top of that...She was smiling peacefully.

"FINE!"

0===0===0===0===0===0====0====0====0====0==0===0===0===0===0====0====0=====0====0==0==0===0===0===0==0===0===0

**So everyone...Pick a choice.**

**A. To be continued**

**B. The End**

**Hehehe ^^ Although I already have a choice between those 2.**

**It was a sad and twisting chapter, really. I can feel my heart throbbing in pain as I type this...And my heart is still throbbing in pain right now. Hope you enjoyed it! How was the chapter?**


End file.
